Dolphin Dilemma
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: As a surprise date, Stan takes Wendy out to the ocean to sea some dolphins. However, when their time together with such amazing creatures gets rudely disrupted, these seemingly sweet animals show a different, more sinister side to them... One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

* * *

"Can I open my eyes, Stan?"

"Not yet, Wendy."

Stan made sure the girl stood before him was keeping her eyes covered with her gloved hands. He didn't want her to find out what was in store for her and ruin the surprise he had planned. He observed her closely to make sure she couldn't see as he brushed the head of the oar he was carrying through the water.

The young pair were out at sea in a small rowing boat. After asking Wendy to join him inside it before telling her to cover her eyes, he had rowed it away from the land, taking the girl he cared about with him. He had brought them out into the wide ocean where the sun was setting beyond the horizon, leaving the cloudless sky in a deep shade of orange that was reflected in the ocean.

Stan glanced around for any sign of what he was in search for before turning back to Wendy. A small smile found its way onto the boy's face. No matter how amazing the atmosphere they were in was, it couldn't even remotely compare to the beautiful girl he was determined to surprise. There was nothing more he wanted than to make her happy. She meant a great deal to him and always stood by him - even if he often threw up in her face.

A soft splashing sound caught Stan's attention. He swung around to look out at the sea again - and his smile grew when he discovered that what he was looking for had arrived.

"Can I open my eyes now, Stan?" Wendy asked.

Standing beside the dark-haired girl, Stan wrapped his arm softly around her shoulders, his heart hammering inside his chest as he held her close to him.

"Okay, Wendy," he said. "Open your eyes."

Wendy uncovered her eyes - and a soft, elated gasp escaped her over what she saw.

Surrounding the boat which the two of them stood in were hundreds of bottle-nosed dolphins. They were breaking trough the surface of the water and soaring through the air, clicking away happily as they disappeared into the depths with loud splashes.

"Oh my God!" Wendy cried, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "This is the most magical thing I've ever seen!"

Stan beamed. He knew Wendy had always had a place in her heart for dolphins - just like he did for animals in general. He had wanted for a long time to take her to see some up close. Having finally given her the chance to, her amazed reaction to seeing her favourite creatures filled him with great warmth.

A small dolphin swam over to the side of the boat. He peered his head over to take in the youngsters who had come to see him and his large family.

"Oh! Hey, little guy!" Wendy made her way over to where the fish-eating mammal was, running a hand softly over his rubbery head. "Aren't you a beautiful thing?"

Stan gazed with wonder at the sight of the girl he loved right in front of her favourite animal. He had never seen her so happy, which mattered so much to him.

"Mwah!" Wendy planted a kiss onto the end of the dolphin's beak before turning to the boy, gesturing with a hand for him to join her. "C'mon, Stan! Come pet this cute little guy!"

Feeling his joy rising in side his heart, Stan made his way over to Wendy. He stood at her side whilst gazing at the small dolphin before them.

"Hey, dude!" Stan exclaimed, extending a hand towards the creature to pet it. "You're a good boy, aren't ya?"

Before he could touch it, the dolphin suddenly opened its blow hole. A gush of cold, salty water fired out of its head to come showering down - all over Stan.

"Ugh!" he cried.

Wendy giggled softly at the sight of the boy dripping wet, his clothes dank with sea water. The dolphin made some clicking sounds as if he was laughing at what he had done to the lover of his new friend.

Too taken by Wendy's sweet, adorable giggles to be annoyed at what had happened to him, Stan shook his head slowly with a smile - which suddenly disappeared as he noticed something else out on the water nearby.

"God damn it!" he groaned. "What's that stupid thing doing out here?"

Her glowing look erased over seeing the one she loved looking annoyed, Wendy turned to see what had grabbed Stan's attention, which brought a frown to her face.

"Oh no! Why's that here? It's ruining this beautiful scene!"

Floating nearby on the surface was a grubby, dirty old bathtub. A small figure was stood inside it, as he was too poor to afford to rent a boat. Stan had no trouble at all recognising him in his orange hooded parka.

"Kenny!" he bellowed. "Get the hell outta here, dude! You're ruining mine and Wendy's date!"

"I don't care about your date, dude!" Kenny mumbled, holding a fishing rod in his hands. "I'm here to catch some fish for my family to eat!"

"You can't fish here, Kenny!" Wendy cried. "Or the dolphins who live out here will starve!"

"Screw the dolphins!" Kenny mumbles, throwing the line of his fishing rod down into the water. "Dolphins suck!"

The poor boy sat comfortably in his bathtub as he began to fish. He paid no attention to the looks he was getting from Stan and Wendy - or from the dolphins surrounding his dirty makeshift boat. The animals were looking just as angry with Kenny as the humans who had come to see them. They glanced silently at each other before making their way towards the hooded boy, disappearing quietly beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry our date is ruined, Wendy." Stan apologised, looking down unhappily as his shoulders sagged

"It's not your fault, Stan." Wendy places a closed hand gently onto the dark-haired boy's cheek before turning in Kenny's direction. "Some people just have no respect for others. I don't know what the dolphins will do if all the fish out here gets taken."

Not caring for Wendy's remarks about him, Kenny's ears perked up to the sound of bubbles rising to the surface which surrounded his boat. He put down the dirty magazine he was in the middle of looking through to grab hold of his rod, peering eagerly down to the water.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed through his hood. "There's must be a million fish here for me to catch! I'm finally gonna eat tonight - while all those stupid dolphins can starve-"

Kenny's excited rambling was cut off as a grey shape suddenly emerged from underneath his bathtub. They pushed it upwards from the bottom to turn it over. With a horrified scream, Kenny was thrown off his poor man's boat as it capsized, disappearing into the deep sea with a splash.

Stan and Wendy stared at the spot where Kenny had just been moments ago. With him now underwater and his tub sunk, the ocean was just as peaceful as it had been before he'd arrived.

"Hey, look!" Stan cried happily. "That's our problem taken care of! Our date is saved!"

"And we know who to thank, don't we?"

Smiling brightly, Wendy peered over the side of the boat - just as the young dolphin from before emerged through the surface. He clicked happily up at the girl. It had been him who had tipped Kenny's bathtub over and thrown him off.

"Thank you, little guy." Wendy rubbed the dolphin's beak and kissed it gently, then watched as the small animal swam away before approaching the person in the boat with her. "And thank you, Stan!"

Stan blushed modestly, a sheepish smile crossing his face as he rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to thank me, Wendy."

"Of course I do. You took me to this wonderful place to see my favourite animals up close. I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend." Wendy wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I love you, Stan..."

Stan's eyes widened, his heart racing faster than ever over being hugged closely by the beautiful girl. He gazed down at her and smiled warmly as he wound his own arms around her to embrace her in return.

"I love you too, Wendy..."

Standing together in the middle of the boat, far out at sea with the sun setting on the horizon, Stan and Wendy locked themselves together in a passionate kiss. They closed their eyes as they sealed their lips onto one another's in all their love for each other.

They were far too busy with their kiss to notice the clear water around them was turning red as severed body parts raised up to the surface from underwater as a result of the dolphins brutally massacring Kenny.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
